Looking through video recordings, especially monitoring video recordings, is a time consuming task. As of now it is common to manually look through recorded surveillance video material to find specific events that appear in the video recording. Looking through the video recordings for a specific event without knowing the exact time of the event will take a significant amount of time. One way to speed up the process of looking through the video recordings is to increase the playback speed. The playback may e.g. be increased by increasing the rate at which the video frames are shown to a viewer or by skipping video frames in the video sequence. By either of these approaches there is a risk of missing out of what is important due to the high speed, and frames skipped, of the playback. Another way to speed up the process of looking through of the video recordings is to use several windows or monitors to look through different portions of the video recordings simultaneously. However, this method is limited to only a few simultaneous displayed video recording portions since it is difficult to keep track of all events showing when the number of video recording portions increase.
Hence, there is a need for improved methods of reducing the time needed to look through video recordings, especially monitoring video recordings.